The present invention will be described in the context of a wheel assembly for home appliances such as kitchen appliances. However, it will be understood that the wheel assembly has uses on a wide range of devices. The present invention will also be described with respect to a coffee maker having both fixed wheels, and also with a single wheel assembly in accordance with the invention. It will be understood that the wheel assembly of the present invention may be used singularly or in number of two or greater. It will also be understood that the invention may be used in conjunction with fixed wheels, with other wheels or with no other wheels.
It is not always desirable to have an appliance permanently on free moving wheels. It is sometimes critical or at least convenient that an appliance be stable and fixed in position during operation. An appliance without wheels or in a fixed position that is larger heavy can be difficult to move and may restrict the user from carrying out necessary servicing, cleaning, or convenient manoeuvring of the appliances as required.
The present invention addresses at least some of the disadvantages of prior art wheel solutions.